


Rain and All Its Beauty

by Ahaha_Soup



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Love letter for rainy days, M/M, Rain, Roxas is fascinated with rain, Roxas is so in love, Ventus is so in love, no hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaha_Soup/pseuds/Ahaha_Soup
Summary: Roxas has his face practically pressed against the glass, face contorted with awe. It's not raining yet, but the rolling clouds make it clear the downpour could start at any moment."Are you trying to make out with the window?"
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rain and All Its Beauty

The sky is cloudy and grey today. The wind is a rather aggressive force that blows against the windows, rattling the panes in their old frames. It's days like these when Roxas would stare out the window, struck with awe at how pretty the world can look even with most of its color drained; a melancholic beauty only appreciated by some.

Today is no different. Roxas has his face practically pressed against the glass, face contorted with awe. It's not raining yet, but the rolling clouds make it clear the downpour could start at any moment. Roxas is  _ ready _ for it; the Land of Departure always looks so majestic when it rains.

Behind him, Ven is whistling, swaying with Chirithy in his arms. Chirithy is giggling, emitting a radiant joy that mixes well with Ven's. At some point, they're twirling around, laughing loud and unapologetically; Roxas would join them, if he wasn't so fixated on the way the trees shook outside, or the way the large chains connecting smaller islands swayed. He can't help but want to go outside. He wants to  _ feel _ the rain, and feel the wind make crazy knots in his hair.

"Are you trying to make out with the window?"

Ven's voice makes Roxas jump away from the window, pink-cheeked at the stupid comment. At a loss with no good comeback, he pouts and crosses his arms, turning back to the window. Ven laughs, this time gentler. His fluff for hair appears in the corner of Roxas' eye, followed by the smiling face he loves so much. Chirithy is there too, grey ears perked up in joy; if they could smile, they'd be grinning widely.

"Aww, did I fluster you Starlight?"

"Shut up," Roxas grumbles, but there's no heat behind it. He's too focused on trying not to smile.

Ven lets out another laugh. He settles next to Roxas, holding Chirithy close in one arm so he can grab Roxas' hand in his own. They look out the window together; It's finally starting to rain. The water droplets create little dots on the masonry, and puddles are already beginning to form on caved-in spots. Roxas wonders how it would feel to jump in one of those puddles.

"You wanna go outside?" Ven asks, giving Roxas another signature smile.

Roxas is immediately struck with love for the boy next to him. He knows Ven doesn't like the rain all that well, doesn't like his clothes getting so wet to the point they're stuck to his body and dripping an entire ocean on the Land of Departure castle floors. Yet, Ven is asking because he _knows_ Roxas wants to be out there. Ven cares about making him happy more than anything.

Roxas presses a smiling kiss to Ven's lips before nodding  enthusiastically, tugging his boyfriend towards the main hallway. "Let's go, before the lightning starts!"

Chirithy waddles away as they pull their shoes on; Ven throws on a green button-up raincoat, and offers Roxas one, but Roxas excitedly turns it down. There's no point in wearing a raincoat, he decides. He'd rather feel the 

The rain is so much louder when the door opens. The sound echoes around him as he practically bolts out, down the steps and onto the masonry patch. The first wave of droplets is  _ freezing _ ; he yelps in delight, turning to Ventus with a grin. The blonde is standing at the bottom of the stairs, hood up and face struck with awe as he stares directly at Roxas.

"Come here!" Roxas says, beckoning his boyfriend over. Ven blinks, grins, then bounces toward Roxas, splashing into puddles around them. They both laugh as water soaks into their shoes.

By now, Roxas is already soaked. His clothes are heavy and stuck to him, much like his bangs are to his forehead. His hair resembles that of a sad, wet mop. Ventus can't help but laugh and grab his hands, pulling him close for a kiss. Roxas returns it happily, breaking it when he laughs. It's been a while since he's felt so  _ free _ .

"Come on, dance with me Starlight!" Ven says, bouncing like an excited child. Roxas rolls his eyes, but he can't help the surge of affection that curls through his chest. So, of course, he obliges.

They dance for what feels like hours, and by dancing, they're really just bouncing around hand in hand, sometimes twirling the other. They're both soaked and breathless by the time the thunder starts; nothing but giggles and wet clothes. They sit, backs pressed against the door and hands folded together, watching lighting light up the sky. The loud booming thunder follows quickly after, and Roxas can't help but feel at home, strangely enough. Here, in the rain, with Ventus by his side.

"We need to do this more often," Roxas says, turning to Ven. The other blonde's face is lit up by another round of lightning, illuminating his pretty smile.

"If it gets you to smile like this more often, then we can do this as many times as you want."

Roxas turns red and rolls his eyes, though there's no annoyance behind it. He feels too warm.

_ (Roxas will realize later that the warmth he feels is actually a fever from staying in the rain too long with no protection. He'll promise to take a raincoat out with him the next time. He won't.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @ahaha_souptime on both Instagram and Twitter <3


End file.
